Kyoro-chan (obscure anime series from early 2000s)
Kyoro-chan (キョロちゃん) is an obscure anime series featuring the mascot of Morinaga's Chocoballs July 1, 1999, to March 29, 2001, which was produced by Aniplex and Group TAC. The series was released in very limited amounts in DVD format (though there is a rare box-set containing the whole series, which is usually very expensive), and, outside Japan, is found only in Hungary ("Kukucska Kalandjai"), Romania (the original name),Taiwan ("大嘴鳥"), the Czech Republic ("Červánek"), and South Korea ("왕부리 팅코"). It had 91 episodes produced, however, some of them are missing. There are a few episodes found in the original language and 78 episodes found in the Hungarian dub. https://www.youtube.com/user/KukucskaFan/videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R40x5gVJ-V0&index=1&list=PLqQEX-wyNMZkXrRskVQm2tyTC--AEAy5R Synopsis One day an explorer called Dr. Matsugale, found an egg in the cave on the Angel Island. The egg hatched and suddenly Kyoro-Chan was orn . This is the first day that Kyoro-Chan and Dr. Matsugale met, and then they travel together through the world. After a few years, on the way back to Angel Island, a big storm hits the boat of the two and is lost to each other. Somehow Kyoro-Chan gets to the ground where he was born. From this day on, Kyoro-Chan begins his life and adventuresthe Angel Island with Pachikuri, K,urin and Mikken. Who is Kyoro-chan? Kyorochan (キョロちゃん) is a Japanese cartoon bird that serves as a mascot for a brand of Morinaga chocolate known as ChocoBall. He has an orange beak, red head, and brown and yellow pattern on his body. His name comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia "kyorokyoro", meaning "to look around"/"restlessly". He first appeared in 1967 in the anime television series "Uchuu-shonen Soran" (Space Boy Soran). Originally, when the series began in 1965, Choco-Balls were consumed by a cartoon "space squirrel" known as "Chappy"; it was found that sales of Choco-Balls did not increase. Therefore Kyorochan was devised in 1967 as a replacement. His popularity began to take off in 1987 when TV commercials starring Kyorochan that were weird, as well as commercial songs performed by famous artists appeared. In 1991, the name "Kyorochan" was printed on the boxes of Choco-Ball candies, and in that same year, the sales of Kyorochan stuffed animals and related products exceeded the sales of the Choco-Ball brand itself. Episodes NOTE: ALL THE EPISODES ARE FOUND RIGHT NOW! UNDER CONSTRUCTION #The Birth of Kyoro-chan (キョロちゃん誕生) FOUND, but in Hungary #The Primary Job (総理なお仕事) FOUND #Inspector Guriguri (警部グリグリ) FOUND, but in Hungary #A Lonely Night (ひとりぼっちの夜) FOUND, but in Hungary #The Little Adventurers (小さな冒険者たち) FOUND, but in Hungary #Going Back in Time (時間よ戻れ！) FOUND, but in Hungary #Condor, the mysterious thief (怪盗ギロッシュ登場) FOUND, but in Hungary #Kyoro-chan becomes Mother (キョロちゃんママになる) FOUND #Dance! Angel Festival (踊れ！エンゼル祭) FOUND #Bakery War (パン屋さん戦争) FOUND #Metor is coming (メトリさんが通る) FOUND, but in Hungary #Condor is in danger (怪盗ギロッシュSOS！) FOUND, but in Hungary #Meguro's Quiet Day (メグロさんの静かな一日) FOUND, but in Hungary #Kyoro-chan the Big Hero (変身！超キョロちゃん) FOUND, but in Hungary #Go to the Bank! (銀行へいこう) FOUND, but in Hungary #Welcome, Alien! (宇宙人さん、いらっしゃい) FOUND, but in Hungary #Kyoro-chan Goes to Work (はたらくキョロちゃん) FOUND, but in Hungary #I love you, Guriguri! (グリグリ愛してる) FOUND, but in Hungary #Kyoro-chan's hair grows (キョロちゃん毛がはえる) FOUND, but in Hungary #Shadows Shaking in the Dark (闇夜に蠢く) FOUND #The Duckling (カモカモカモン！) #Kyoro-chan's News Daily (キョロちゃん新聞) #Tears from the Stars (きらきら星の涙) FOUND #You are Too Fat, Lady! (奥様は太っ腹) FOUND #Will the Island Sink? (故郷がなくなる日) #The Adventures of Kyoro-chan (バイバイ！キョロちゃん) #The Dream Game (初夢ジャンボゲーム) #The Police Chief Comes, Glover (ニラミ警視あらわる) #Let's Play with the Whirlwind! (竜巻と遊ぼう) #Kyoro-chan has Cooled (キョロちゃんカゼをひく) FOUND #The Holiday of Snowman (冬の雪だるまつり) #The Happy Wizard (楽しい怪しい薬屋さん) #GO in the Galaxy Express! (銀河特急でGO！) #Lots of Kyoro-chans (キョロちゃんがいっぱい) #Welcome to Angel Island! (ようこそエンゼルアイランドへ) #Our Neighbors, the Tanaka Family (となりのタナカさん) #Masukara gets married!? (怪盗ギロッシュ大結婚！？) #Mikken's Depression (ミッケン君の憂鬱) FOUND #Kyoro-chan and the triplets (キョロちゃんと三つ子ちゃん) FOUND #Kurin's Birthday (クリンちゃんの素敵な誕生日) #Kyoromobil for Me (キョロカーを作ろう) #Common, Kyoromobil (走れ！キョロカー) #Shibashiba Returns (またまたシバシバ) #キョロちゃん子分になる FOUND #発明王キョロちゃん FOUND #Invasion Robot I-31 (侵略ロボットI-31号) #Burn it! Pachiriki (燃えよ！パチクリ) FOUND #Matter of taste, Mayu-chan (好き好き・マユちゃん) FOUND #Thief Kyorosshu Appears (怪盗キョロッシュ登場) #Everyone is Megro (みんな、メグロさん) #Hageta Chibi Maru (ハゲ田チビ丸) #Clearly Customers! (どっきり！お客さま) LOST #Kyoro-chan Flys (ぱたぱたキョロちゃん) #Space War in Tummy (おなかの中の宇宙戦争) #Kyoro-chan does not Stop (キョロちゃんが止まらない) #お坊ちゃまがやって来た #Let's Live with Puffy / Pajamas Party (パフーと暮らそう／パジャマ・パーティー) FOUND #Kyoro-chan at the jail (塀の中のキョロちゃん／キョロキョロ語講座) FOUND #The Eclipse (キョロちゃん便／お月様のしずく) FOUND #Let's play with Györome / Mikken's rope (ギョロメと遊ぼう／ミッケン君の逡巡) FOUND #Dark Kyoro-chan / Kyoro-chan's sleepy night (ダークキョロちゃん／キョロちゃんの眠れナイト) FOUND #Kyoro-chan's play (キョロちゃん舞台に立つ／鬼教官マッコイ) #Who's the best at Bakery!? (人気爆発！？パン屋さん／うっかり裁判) FOUND #Make a House for Pafu/ Kyoro-chan grows (パフーの家をつくろう／でかキョロちゃん) #Wedding Ceremony / The Best Treasure (結婚式は大騒ぎ／最高の宝物) #Gyorome Hyakuen / Kyoro-chan's tooth goes out (ギョロメ百面相／キョロちゃん歯が抜ける) FOUND #Lucky! Lucky! (ラッキー！ラッキー！／キョロ爺さん) FOUND #ギロッシュVSグリグリ／試食王メトリ FOUND #Kyoro-chan Becomes an Egg / Kin-chan's Fellow Friend (キョロちゃんタマゴになる／クリンちゃんのメル友) FOUND #Thief Kyorosshu's Big Success (回るセールスウーマン／怪盗キョロッシュ大かつやく) FOUND #Kyoro-chan Duels/ The Small Picture-Story (キョロちゃん決闘する／小さな紙芝居やさん) #Mr. Chibashiri Runs (チバシリさん走る／悩めるカミナリ親子) #Kyoro-chan the Millionaire (キョロちゃんの億万長者／想いでのレコード) #Kyoro-chan Dreams (天翔るチバシリさん／キョロちゃん夢を見る) #Scratch Drawing (かきかきお絵かき／シミシミになろう) #The Soap Opera Women (昼メロの女／嗚呼！ドケチの星) #Sunflower's Ghost Ship / Snow Day of Terror (恐怖のゆうれい船／雪の日のひまわり) #The Day when Kyoro was Not Here (キョロちゃんオニになる／キョロちゃんがいない日) #戦え！キョロレンジャー／元気ムキムキ LOST #ミッケン君の彷徨／パチクリ忍法帖 LOST #テレビ！テレビ！／雪だるまのお買い物 LOST #冷蔵庫の秘密／パフーとパフパフ LOST #真実の魔神／キョロちゃん、弟になる LOST #らぶらぶ・キョロちゃん／となりのタナカさん2 LOST #ニョキ棒／パチクリぢゃ LOST #恋文(ラブレター)／すごい！マナジリさん LOST #むかしむかし／怪盗ギロッシュ最期の日 LOST #I-31号リターンズ／ちっちゃいシバシバ LOST #誰かがわたしを愛してる／ハーブティーの気持ち LOST #くっついたジロリ／エンゼルアイランド売ります LOST #フエフエ音楽会／不思議なカバン FOUND 9 JUNE, 2017 UPDATE: MrLeap finished uploading all the Kyoro-chan episodes: https://1drv.ms/u/s!AqsjLYEl7OKokiFQs7Asdh8hu_Cq?e=2KVIUR Photos ep52.PNG|a photo from episode 52 ep79.PNG|a photo from episode 79 ep80.PNG|a photo from episode 80 ep81.PNG|a photo from episode 81 ep82.PNG|a photo from episode 82 ep83.PNG|a photo from episode 83 ep84.PNG|a photo from episode 84 ep85.PNG|a photo from episode 85 ep86.PNG|a photo from episode 86 ep87.PNG|a photo from episode 87 ep88.PNG|a photo from episode 88 ep89.PNG|a photo from episode 89 ep90.PNG|a photo from episode 90 ep91.PNG|a photo from episode 91 Openings and Endings Kyoro chan opening 2 キョロちゃん OP ハレーションサマー キョロちゃんED 通学路 キョロちゃん ＥＤ２ Bonus *Storyboards from a few episodes. Website http://www.aniplex.co.jp/kyoro/ References Category:Lost Animation Category:Lost Anime Category:Found Media